1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a pharmaceutical composition comprising ferrous amino acid chelate, and more particularly the pharmaceutical composition comprising ferrous amino acid chelate relates to a method for cancer treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
One of the main causes of death in world population is cancer or malignant tumor, wherein the mortality rates rank order is lung cancer, gastric cancer, liver cancer, colorectal cancer, breast cancer and cervical cancer. According to World Health Organization statistics (WHO), lung cancer mortality develops the fastest growing in the past two decades. Based on characteristics and clinical manifestations, lung cancers are classified into small cell lung cancer and non-small cell lung carcinoma (NSCLC). The occurrence of small cell lung cancer is higher in men, and is associated with smoking for 25%. Small cell lung cancer grows fast and spread easily via lymph or blood to other organs. NSCLC includes squamous cell carcinoma, adenocarcinoma, and large cell carcinoma and accounts for 75% lung cancer.
Squamous cell carcinoma is also called epidermoid carcinoma, common in male smokers, and mostly extends from local to outward at early spreads via blood trail at later stage. Adenocarcinoma is the most common type of lung cancer currently, clinical symptoms of adenocarcinoma often occur after metastasis distinctly, and lung cancers suffered by non-smokers are often adenocarcinoma. Large cell carcinoma has slower growth rate, but also spreads through the blood trail and lymphoid.
Small cell lung cancer is quite sensitive to chemical and radiation therapy, but most patients will relapse within two years and generate resistance after relieving treatment. Although NSCLC grows slowly, only a quarter of the cases can receive surgical treatment at early stage, and most cases are not sensitive to chemotherapy and radiation therapy. Based on the above reasons, lung cancer patients often have poor prognosis. In addition, since studies have shown that chemotherapy drugs tend to be an injury to the patient, and long-term use can cause lowered immunity, apoptosis of normal cell and lowered rate of survival. Therefore, a drug that is non-toxic to normal cells and can suppress lung cancer cell growth or apoptosis is currently in need.
In addition, liver cancer is of top ranked fatality. In addition to surgery, chemotherapy or radiation therapy often causes unbearable pain and side effects to patients. By means of inhibiting the mechanism of the progress of mutation, proliferation or spread, inhibiting hepatoma cells angiogenesis, promoting of hepatoma cells death or preventing hepatoma cell spread, target therapeutic agents are conventionally used to anti-liver cancer treatment. Moreover, since liver cancer expresses no obvious symptom at early stage, liver cancer prevention should get more attentions.
Singh et, al. (Life Science, 70 49-56, 2001) disclose that after incubation with holotransferrin, which increases the concentration of ferrous iron in cancer cells, dihydroartemisinin, an analog of artemisinin, effectively killed a type of radiation-resistant human breast cancer cell in vitro. Green et, al. (Clin Cancer Res 7:3574-3579, 2001) disclose that iron chelator (2-hydroxy-1-naphthylaldehyde benzoyl hydrazone) inhibited R2 subunit of ribonucleotide reductase to inhibit the growth of breast, bladder, and head and neck cancer cell lines. EP2306187 A1 discloses ferric iron composition comprising Fe (II) or Fe (III) can be used against breast cancer.
However, Kato et, al. (Int. J. Cancer: 80, 693-698, 1999) disclose increased body iron stores may increase the risk of colorectal cancer, possibly via catalyzing oxidation reactions. Simonart et, al. (Gynecologic Oncology 85, 95-102, 2002) disclose Desferrioxamine and deferiprone, two chemically unrelated iron chelators, induce a time- and dose-dependent inhibition of cervical carcinoma SiHa and HeLa cell growth, block certain cell types in the G0/G1 phase, and induce the apoptosis of these cells.
In summary, the prior art does not confirm whether iron or iron compounds have cancer inhibition or therapeutic efficacy. However, chemical drugs used to treat cancer, such as lung cancer or liver cancer, often have side effects and cause patient discomfort and lead to abandonment of the treatment. Therefore, pharmaceutical products for cancer treatment that have no side effects and can be absorbed by subject are a priority.